


Under the Stars

by regardinglove



Series: BTL!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BTL!Verse, DeanCas - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Behind the Lens ended? What became of Dean and Cas? In a series of three one-shots, get a better look at what happened after Dean beat cancer. </p><p>Part 1 of 3: Dean's being cagey and Cas is concerned. However, Dean has a special question up his sleeve that will rock Cas's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Dean’s alarm blares way too early for his liking, the sun barely risen in the sky. He shoves his head back under his pillow as ‘Carry on My Wayward Son’ blasts from across the room, and he almost convinces himself that he can ignore it for, y’know, another few hours at least. However the song keeps playing on repeat as Dean tries to fall back asleep, and he can hear Sam’s footsteps reverberating down the hall.  
  
Three knocks come at this door and the next thing Dean knows Sam is dragging him out of bed, his body hitting the floor hard.  
  
“Ow! Dammit, Sammy!” Dean growls as he glares up at his brother who, in Dean’s opinion, looks too amused for his liking.  
  
“Hey, you’re the one who told me to drag you if need be, remember? Today is a big day and we need to get a move on if we’re driving into La Jolla. It’s a three hour trip, tops, and Cas could be back any minute. He's going to figure out pretty quickly that Jess is not far enough into her pregnancy for labor and he'll come back to probably yell at me, and we need to be gone by then. Now get dressed and look nice. Choosing out a ring is a big deal and you need to be presentable to these people. Okay?”  
  
Dean sighs and gets up, turning off his alarm from across the room before throwing a pillow at Sam. “Yeah, whatever…bitch,” Dean says under his breath.  
  
Sam just throws the pillow back. “Jerk. Now be ready in five. I’m driving.” 

* * *

The ride to La Jolla is tense with silence, Dean’s hands hitting anything he can find. He taps along to the indie-pop station Sam has playing [because driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole], and even claps his hands along with a catchy tune about tying tongues…at least that’s what Dean thinks the song is about. He tries to push it off as just being into the music, but Sam can always see through his game. He doesn’t mention it though, just drives down the highway as the rolling hills of La Jolla, California come into view, the little village town familiar from their family trips as children.  
  
When they pull up to a jewelry shop in the center of town, Sam automatically gets out of the car and walks inside. Dean tries to unbuckle the seatbelt, but his hands are sweating and they slip on the plastic a few times before he manages to untangle himself. He then tries to exit the vehicle, but finds himself stuck in place, a thousand doubts running through his head.  
  
_What if Cas doesn’t want to marry me?_  
  
_What if this is all in my head, and Cas is just going along because he still feels bad about the cancer from all those years ago?_  
  
_Think back to when you discussed marriage with Cas. Was he excited or was he faking it? He was totally faking it, wasn’t he? Ugh, Winchester why are you here?_  
  
“Dean?” Sam knocks on the window and peers inside, his worried gaze finding Dean’s. Clearly he must be projecting the inner panic he feels because Sam automatically shoves the door open, helping Dean out into the fresh air.  
  
“I…I can’t. I…I just can’t do this, Sam. Take me home,” Dean pleads, his voice uneven. Never before in his life has he been as nervous as he is now, and that includes all of the times he had cancer. He doesn’t even want to think about how bad he’ll be when he actually pops the question. No, he can’t do it.  
  
Sam huffs out a sigh and maneuvers Dean over to the nearest bench, gesturing for him to take a seat. Sam plops down next to him and looks Dean in the eye, the genuine concern he sees there touching.  
  
“I know it’s a bit scary, but take it from me. I’ve been there, Dean. When I went to pick out a ring for Jess I was a nervous wreck. What if I chose something she didn’t like? What if she didn’t accept my proposal? What if our love was all a lie? I asked all of the same questions that are probably going through your head right now, but look at Jess and I. We turned out fine and got married, and now we have a little girl on the way in a few weeks. A little bit of fear is nothing compared to the joy you feel when they say yes.”  
  
Dean looks into his brother’s gaze and smiles a little. “When did you get so wise, little brother?”  
  
Sam punches Dean in the arm and pulls him off the bench. “I’ve always been wise. Haven’t you figured that out yet?”  
  
Dean grins. “Whatever you say. Let’s go and pick out a ring, a good one. I’m thinking gold…” 

* * *

Cas doesn’t know what’s up with Dean. He’s being cagey, aloof, staying out late at night with no explanation. He doesn’t want to wonder about the possibilities, doesn’t want to even think that there can be another person out in this world for Dean. He tries to ignore it, just giving Dean a little kiss when he comes home at one in the morning on a Thursday. But when Dean doesn’t come back until two on Friday, and then three on Saturday, Cas starts to worry. They have been together for seven years now, have watched the people they love get married, have kids of their own. They’ve been together seven years and they’ve only had the ‘marriage’ conversation once, a few months back when Dean’s body was wrapped around Cas’s in a sated embrace, their tired breaths whispering ‘I love you’ into collarbones. Dean just threw the idea out into the open, saying ‘What if we got married? Would you be up for that?” before falling into sleep, leaving the question hanging in the air between them. No words have been spoken of it since that embrace.  
  
Cas lays in bed when the door clicks open on a Sunday night, earlier than the past few days. He rolls over to get a look at the neon numbers, 11:45. _That early? Why is tonight different?_  
  
Footsteps enter their bedroom and he feels a presence slide into bed, Dean’s warm body close to his.  
  
“Hey, are you awake?” Dean whispers, his fingers trailing lines on Cas’s arm.  
  
He flips over and looks Dean in the eye, surprised when he sees a forced smile and nervousness in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” Cas mumbles, “What’s up?”  
  
Dean takes his hand and drags him over to his side of the bed, gesturing for him to get up. Cas complies and watches as Dean grabs his hands, kissing each fingertip with care.  
  
“What are you-“ Cas begins, but Dean brings a hand up to cut him off.  
  
“Do you want to go for a ride?” Dean asks, his eyes bright in the dark night.  
  
Cas nods his head and throws on a pair of shoes, following Dean out into the Impala. They climb in and drive into the country in silence, Dean’s hand caressing circles into Cas’s palm.  
  
“Where are we going?” Cas asks, but Dean just throws him a wicked grin.  
  
“You’ll see, Cas. Everything will be clear in about…five minutes. We’re almost there.”  
  
He glances out the window but sees nothing around them, only the countryside with its green hills and bright night stars. However, in the distance he can make out lights, tiny lights that are brightening up the night. They are laid out on the ground and once they drive over, Cas makes out that they’re candles.  
  
“What the-“ Cas begins, but then Dean is climbing out of the car and is at Cas’s door, opening it and looking down at Cas with absolute love in his eyes, all the earlier nervousness gone.  
  
“Please step up onto the Impala with me. This is important.”  
  
Cas complies and gets up with Dean, the two of them taking a seat on the top. Dean grabs Cas’s hand again and intertwines their fingers together, the warmth brilliant in the rather chilly night.  
  
“I have a question to ask you,” Dean begins, his voice faltering before picking up strength again. “I’ve wanted to ask you this for a long, long, long time, but it never felt right. We weren’t ready, you were in school, I was fighting cancer. The excuses were never ending, but I’m done now. I’m done trying to run from what I know is real. We, our love, is real, and I’m not about to let that go. And with that…”  
  
Dean slides off the hood and gestures to the candles on the ground. “Stand up and read it, Cas, then gimme an answer. I can’t wait any longer.”  
  
His heart is beating quickly now, the realization of what is happening hitting him hard. With a little push he gets up on his feet and gazes into the candles, realizing that they are not random; they are spelling out words.  
  
_Will you marry me?_

The next thing Cas knows Dean is down on one knee, a golden band reflecting the candlelight back into the night. Cas doesn’t hesitate to climb down and run into Dean, tackling him to the ground.  
  
“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Cas cries into Dean’s chest, the Winchester’s arms wrapping around him. “I love you, Dean Winchester, and yes, I will marry you.”  
  
Dean pushes them up and then kisses Cas hard, those familiar lips filled with desire and undisguised joy. The next thing Cas knows Dean’s hands are in his hair, pulling them close, close, closer to one another. Lips start to bite and then they’re curled up against one another on the ground, their hair mussed and their lips swollen.  
  
“Yes? We’re gonna get married?” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear.  
  
“Yes, Dean. We’re gonna get married.”  
  
Dean grins and then grabs the forgotten golden ring on the ground. He grabs Cas’s hand and gingerly slides it on his finger, kissing it before letting go.  
  
“I love you,” Dean mutters into Cas’s neck. “I love you, Cas. I love you.”  
  
Cas leans over and kisses Dean. “I love you too, Dean. Now and forever. You’re mine and I’m yours, and that will never change ever again.”  
  



End file.
